Dragon City
Dragon City es un juego en Facebook, hecha por Jan Kirby en el que se pueden reproducir, criar y vender dragones.Lo que hace que este juego sea más fácil para jugar, es su falta de "energía" puntos que deben ser rellenados con el tiempo, al igual que en la mayoría de los juegos de Facebook. Otra característica interesante es las gemas. Mientras que usted puede comprar, el juego hace que sea muy fácil de conseguir más de forma gratuita a través de una variedad de métodos tales como la nivelación, completando ciertas misiones, Combates entre Dragones incluidos en PVP Mundial de Combate y en torneos. El objetivo del juego es criar y criar muchos dragones para ganar el oro, con el que podrás comprar más comida para alimentar a más dragones para conseguir más oro! Bastante básico, pero se vuelve bastante complicado! *Breeding *Cría Dragons es una manera divertida de aumentar el número y la singularidad de su población Dragon, y el dinero ganado incremento por minuto. *Cría resultados dragones en una variedad de huevos que eclosionan a los dragones bebé. Tipos de huevo son generados al azar basado en los elementos parejas reproductoras de tipo. . * Reproducción Dragons es una manera divertida de aumentar el número y la singularidad de su población Dragon, y el dinero ganado incremento por minuto. *Breeding dragons results in a variety of Eggs which hatch into baby dragons. * Cría resultados dragones en una variedad de huevos, que eclosionan a los dragones bebé. Egg types are randomly generated based on the breeding pairs type elements. Tipos de huevo son generados al azar basado en los elementos parejas reproductoras de tipo. Basic gold in the main form of currency in the game. Básico oro en la principal forma de moneda en el juego. The main form of collection is from the dragons themselves. La principal forma de colección es de los propios dragones. * Money can also be collected from: **Gifts from friends **Clicking habitats **Daily Bonus **Completing certain goals **Selling Dragons (if you like) Food is primarily accumulated in the game by building and harvesting from farms . * El dinero también se pueden obtener de: ** Los regalos de los amigos ** ** Bonus Al hacer clic en hábitats Daily ** Completar ciertas metas ** Dragones de venta (si se quiere) Alimentación es principalmente acumulado en el juego mediante la construcción y la recolección en las fincas http://dragoncity.wikia.com/wiki/Farms []. *Food can also be collected from: **Markets **Daily bonuses **Gifts from friends **Completing certain goals Gems are a rarer and more expensive form of money than basic money. * La comida también puede ser obtenida de: ** ** Mercados bonificaciones diarias ** Los regalos de los amigos ** Completar ciertas metas piedras preciosas son una forma más raro y más caro de dinero que el dinero básico. *They can be collected by: **Leveling up **Winning a combat in the stadium **Winning a league **Daily Bonus **Monday Reward **Purchased for dollars **Completing certain goals **Completing collections in the Book of Dragons Breeding / Eggs Pure Breeds: Earth / Fire / Water / Plant / Electric / Ice / Metal / Dark Part Earth: Flaming Rock / Vulcano / Mud / Waterfall / Tropical / Cactus / Star / Chameleon / Alpine / Snowflake / Armadillo / Hedgehog / Venom / Poo / Paladin Part Fire: Flaming Rock / Vulcano / Cloud / Blizzard / Firebird / Spicy / Laser / Hot Metal / Cool Fire / Soccer / Medieval / Steampunk / Vampire / Dark Fire / Robot / Butterfly Part Water: Mud / Waterfall / Cloud / Blizzard / Nenufar / Coral / Lantern Fish / Storm / Icecube / Ice Cream / Mercury / Seashell / Poo / Petroleum / Pirate Part Plant: Tropical / Cactus / Firebird / Spicy / Nenufar / Coral / Gummy / Dandelion / Mojito / Jade / Dragonfly / Carnivore Plant / Rattlesnake / Butterfly Part Electric: Star / Chameleon / Laser / Hot Metal / Lantern Fish / Storm / Gummy / Fluorescent / Moose / Battery / Gold / Neon / Paladin Part Ice: Alpine / Snowflake / Cool Fire / Soccer / Icecube / Ice Cream / Dandelion / Mojito / Fluorescent / Moose / Pearl / Platinum / Penguin Part Metal: Armadillo / Medieval / Steampunk / Mercury / Seashell / Jade / Dragonfly / Battery / Gold / Pearl / Platinum / Zombie / Robot Part Dark: Hedgehog / Venom / Vampire / Dark Fire / Poo / Petroleum / Pirate / Carnivore Plant / Rattlesnake / Neon / Penguin / Zombie Special Hybrids: Poo / Armadillo / Petroleum / Cool Fire / Soccer / Gummy / Pirate Legendary: Wind / Legendary / Crystal / Mirror *Leveling Up *Combat *Combat Power Table *Boosts *Decorations *Farms * Experience points are the only way to level up in the game *Experience points are collected by: **Hatching dragons **Building items and buildings **Collecting from farms **Completing certain goals * Pueden ser recogidos por: ** subir de nivel ** Ganar un combate en el estadio ** Ganar una liga ** Bonus Recompensa Lunes Daily ** ** ** dólares compradas para completar los objetivos determinados * * Cómo completar las colecciones en el Libro de los Dragones Reproducción / huevos Pure Breeds: [Tierra | Tierra] / Fuego / Agua / Planta / Electric / Ice / Metal / Dark Tierra de pieza: Flaming Rock / Vulcano / Mud / Cascada / Tropical / Cactus / Star / [dragón | Chameleon ] / Alpine / Snowflake / Armadillo / Erizo / Venom / Poo / Paladin Fire Parte: Flaming Rock / Vulcano / Nube / Blizzard / Firebird / Spicy / Laser / Hot Metal / Fire Cool / Fútbol / Medieval / Steampunk / Vampire / [Dark Fire | Dark Fire] / Robot / Butterfly Agua de pieza: Mud / Cascada / [Dragon | Nube ] / Blizzard / Nenufar / Coral / Pescado Lantern / Storm / [ Dragon | Icecube] / Ice Cream / Mercurio / Seashell / Poo / Petróleo / Pirate Planta Parte: Tropical / Cactus / Firebird / Spicy / Nenufar / Coral / Gummy / Diente de León / Mojito / Jade / Dragonfly / Planta del carnívoro / Rattlesnake / Butterfly Parte eléctrica: Star / Chameleon / Laser / Hot Metal / peces linterna / Storm / Gummy / Fluorescente / Moose / Batería / Oro / Neon / Paladin Ice Parte: Alpine / Snowflake / [ Fire Dragon | Fire Cool] / Fútbol / Icecube / Ice Cream / Diente de León / Mojito / Fluorescente / Moose / Pearl / Platinum / [Dragon | pingüino ] Metal Parte: Armadillo / Medieval / Steampunk / Mercurio / Seashell / Jade / Dragonfly / Batería / Oro / Pearl / Platinum / Zombie / Robot oscuro de la pieza: Erizo / Venom / [ Dragon | Vampire] / Dark Fire / Poo / Petróleo / Pirate / Plantas Carnivore / Rattlesnake / Neon Neon Dragon / Pingüino Pingüino Dragon / Zombie Zombie Dragon especiales: [Poo Dragon | Poo] / Armadillo / Petróleo / [Fire Cool | Fuego Frío] / Fútbol / Gummy / Pirate Legendary: Wind / Legendary / Crystal / Espejo * Leveling Up * combate * Tabla de Combate Power * [ Aumenta] * Decoración * Fincas * Puntos de experiencia son la única manera de Nivel de arriba en el juego Puntos de experiencia * son recogidos por: ** ** eclosión dragones elementos de construcción y los edificios ** Recolección de granjas ** Completar ciertas metas Habitats Category:Dragon City Rules Category:Dragon City Hábitats Hábitats Categoría: Dragon City Reglas Categoría: Dragon City Categoría:wsabbabsb